Paradise Pier/Scenario Guide
Several effective strategies exist for completing this scenario : Strategy 1 : One possible (yet not necessary) option is to delete the middle pathes connecting one side of the park to the other, and keep only the outskirt pathes. This gives the player lots of room in the middle of the park, more than enough for a large, high capacity continous circuit roller coaster. Shuttle Coasters still will fit in later, or even outside the external ring for the Shuttle Loop design. Unfortunately, this causes overcrowding on the external ring, and space waste by pathes and queues from the rides. Another option is to keep all the paths the scenario starts with starts with, and dedicate at least one square to a large and high capacity Wooden Wild Mouse. Playing the original RCT game would require the player to here expand the station length to the max, players from RCT2 onwards will be able to use block brake sections to maintain a high troughput. The other three squares should be kept for gentle & thrill rides, as well as shops & stalls. More roller coasters can be built outside of the pier, as the construction rights of the scenario extend three squares past the paths, and they're high enough above the water for queue lines & most roller coaster tracks to fit below. The downside to this method is that it creates lots of intersections in the path system, and in RCT1 guests may get lost if Information Kiosks aren't plentiful. Big Pier should be easy to beat for players who know what they're doing, and are aware of where the construction rights end, because they act as the border of the park, and cannot be expanded. As such, players must use their space wisely. If done correctly, Paradise Pier's objective is reachable with no trouble at all. Strategy 2, by Bigray1222 : Players can treat Paradise Pie'r just like 'Dinky Park, and per example delete one of the back inside quarter paths to make room for 2 side-by-side (or 1 mobius) steel coasters. Then pause the game so they can hire handymen and mechanics, and set their patrol areas around the pathes. 12 handymen and 6 mechanics would do fine, and the money drain from their wages will quickly get covered. The order for research should be immediately set to shops and stalls so players can get the information kiosk and balloon stall. People buy the park maps as soon as they can, umbrellas as soon as it rains, and balloons when their happiness is high enough. Making use of this knowledge and setting these prices correctly (umbrella cheat), will easily give the player an extra buck for further construction. It's a win-win situation. Then, second priority for research would go to thrill rides. These flat thrill machines will be the park's bread and butter. RIdes such as the Top Spin, the Motion Simulator and the 3D CInema, will draw masses. Meanwhile, players should build as much as they can within two of the four squares formed by the path layout. Having long passed the guest requirement by the time of the scenario's deadline, is easy here, even without advertising. Category:Scenario Guide